1. Field
The present technique relates to a biometric authentication device, a biometric authentication program, and a multi biometrics authentication method for authenticating a user by using biometric information, and particularly to a biometric authentication device, a biometric authentication program, and a multi biometrics authentication method capable of achieving high-speed and high-compatibility-rate biometric authentication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Documents of the related art include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-168627 and 2005-275508.